Toa of Fire (story)
Chapter I: The Suva We are Toa. It felt strange saying these words in my mind. Just a minute ago, Shagatiku and I were simple Matoran on the unprotected land called Tegen Nui. We were trailing a strange Rahi that was terrorizing the villages. We lost our way and bumped into a seemingly abandoned Toa Suva. I was intrigued by it, and I stuck my hand into one of the six holes in it. What happened next I am not certain. In the moment afterwards, we stared at each other. Shagatiku was clad in purple and brown, being a Toa of Lightning, and she bore a good-sized single-sided axe. I had red and black armor, being a Toa of Fire, and I bore a Staff with a scythe-like end. Although I was a skilled mask maker when I was a Matoran, I did not recognize the ones Shagatiku and I bore. Chapter II: Tiekess We were walking in ther direction of the nearest village, Po-Tegen, when crossed the path of a Toa of Water. I thought this was strange, because Tegen Nui had no known Toa (except for Shagatiku and I). "Eh? Who are you?" said the blue and green Toa. Shagatiku replied, "I'm Shagatiku, and--" the Toa of Water cut her off here, "Well! If you're Shagatiku, and you're who I think you are," she pointed at me, "then I am Tiekess." "Tiekess!!!" I exclaimed, "but she is a Matoran that in Ga-Tegen..." The Toa that called herself Tiekess replied, "She used to be. I was walking in the woods, trailing a lost Ussal crab, when a bright light surrounded me. When it went away, I was a Toa!" Shagatiku nudged me, "Well, it looks like more than one thing happened when you stuck your hand in that Suva, Fire-Spitter." I couldn't help bu notice that Tiekess was wearing what looked like a Kanohi Faxon. Chapter III: Kustre We walked out of the forest and headed to the nearest village, Po-Tegen. In the main street a crowd had gathered around something. We came closer and saw that the Matoran were circled around a Toa of stone. He stood up when he saw us approaching, and the Matoran murmured in awe. It wasn't everyday when four Toa were visiting your village. "Well! Isn't this a surprise," said the Toa, "By the way, I'm Kustre." "Nice too meet you, Kustre." I said and we shook hands. "It was really weird," said Kustre, "I was just walking towards the quarry, were I worked, when for no apparent reason I was surrounded by light. When it was gone a crowd had surrounded me and they were saying things like 'Wow...we finally have a Toa to protect us!'" "Well, I guess you should come with us, then," said Shagatiku. The four of us walked away from Po-Tegen and headed towards the next village: Fe-Tegen. Chapter IV coming soon. Characters *Kier *Shagatiku *Tiekess *Kustre *Lots of Po-Matoran Category:Stories Category:The Archlord's Troop Category:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii